Dead Flower
by IloveJason4va
Summary: Dib, Zim, Gaz, and Keef are stuck together in an old, haunted house, Dead Flower, Dib meets a ghost named Oni, and blah blah blah. Just read and find out. New chapters 4 & 5
1. Default Chapter

Well, this might seem like a first. I'm actually writing a G- rated story! You mostly see me writing R- rated material, but finally I'm writing only G. Well I'll quit my rumbling and let you read my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any IZ characters. The only characters that I own are Oni and the girl.

" Dead Flower"

"Class, this year a special program is taking place. Four students will be to spend one week in Dead Flower, one of the most doomed places in history. Many disappearances have taken place there, and you will do a project to report everything you found." Ms. Bitters informed them.

"Ms. Bitters, why don't they just send some investigators to do the work?" Dib asked curiously.

"Because that would cost a lot of money, and the students being sent there will the ones the school is hoping to disappear." With that Ms. Bitters started writing doom on the chalkboard and nothing was said about it until a week later.

One Week Later

"The students chosen for the trip of DOOM are: Dib-"

"Yes!" Dib hissed under his breath. The thought of going to a haunted mansion thrilled him. The possibilities are endless! He would have to take his camera.

"Zim…"

Zim dropped the pencil he had been balancing on his finger and glowered at Dib, who gave him a wicked grin. They continued leering until-

"and Keef"

They stared at each other wide-eyed for a moment and they turned to Keef, who had an absolute insane grin on his face. After Zim had replaced his eyes, Keef's parents had taken him to the doctor. He had been brought back to normal and was constantly trying to win Zim's friendship back. He had also developed a sort of hatred of Dib, and Dib had no idea why. He was very, very scary.

"The fourth is not from our class. You will each receive a mini-book on the Dead Flower. You will leave tomorrow, and if we are lucky we will never see you again. Class dismissed."

So, what do you think so far? Tell me if I should keep writing. R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

" I can't believe I am staying at REAL haunted MANSION! I mean it's JUST LIKE ROSE RED!! THIS IS SOOOO COOL!" This, of course, was Dib. Keef, Zim, Dib, and Gaz had been dropped off a blocked away and were strolling toward their destination, except Dib, who was skipping, and wouldn't shut up. Gaz was trying to ignore Dib by reading the mini-book on the Dead Flower, but it was really difficult.

"Dib… remember the conversation this morning about annoying me?" Gaz said through her teeth. When she got no response she looked up from the look to find that Dib had come to dead stop.

"Dib?" she asked, a little perturbed by his sudden silence.

"This.. THIS is where we are supposed to go?" Dib asked nervously. They all turned to see what Dib was staring at. It was an enormous, metal gate with the letters _DF _placed on it. Beyond that, was an expansive garden full of dead plants and statues. An immense mansion was behind that, and Gaz was surprised they had nearly missed something so gigantic.

"What's wrong, DIB-WORM! Is it not 'PARANORMAL' enough for you?" asked Zim. Dib did not make a witty come-back. He just shook his head, and pushed the gate open. Zim had done his research on 'ghosts' and such, and felt no fear of them. They were nothing but pitiful human fantasy. He hoped to rid himself of Dib here, and if he was lucky, Keef. Other than that, this trip held no interest for him. As he entered the garden, (if you could such a thing a garden), Zim became conscious of a change in Dib's confident manner. Nobody knew Dib like Zim did, and Zim had never seen Dib react like this to anything. He had gone completely tense for a few seconds, and when he moved again he was extremely wary, as if a wild, rabid monkey was ready to jump out of the rotting foliage and strangle. Zim wondered if Dib was scared for a moment, but dropped the thought almost as it entered his superior Irken brain. If Zim knew one thing for sure about Dib, it was that he was not smart enough to be afraid.

Gaz took out the key, they had been given, and unlocked the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Gaz turned the key and opened the door. A huge hall the led to a staircase was in front of them and there were 2 doors on either side. Gaz flipped through the book they received to what appeared to be a layout of the house. They followed her to the first door on their left and went in. It was a small, simple living room, which had a fireplace, two couches, and a large lamp it.

"I think we should put all our belongings that we won't put in our rooms here." Gaz suggested.

Dib was a little shocked that his sister was not buried in her Game Slave 2, but decided not to mention anything.

"Where are we going to take up residence in this filthy human- burrow of a house?"

Gaz raised an eyebrow and said, " Let's just go to the rooms then."

They followed Gaz to the second level. The stairs seemed pretty well built for such an old house. They went down the right hallway. At the end of it were several more hallways. Zim guessed that the whole house was mostly a maze of hallways.

"I'm taking this one," said Gaz as she slid into one of the rooms.

Keef asked, " May I stay in yooour room, Zim?"

Zim gave Keef a look of pure disgust then replied, " I would not share my room with any one for a million monkeys." Then, Zim shook his head before moving into the room next to the one Dib had claimed. Keef pouted but took the one on the other side of Zim's room and went in.

It was a nice room including a bed, a dresser, and a closet. Keef jumped on the bed and bounced for a minute. The bed had a rigid feeling though Keef got tired of it quickly and just lied down. He was about to go asleep, but then he heard a faint rustling sound. Keef tensioned and was very, very silent. He heard it once again. Keef cautiously looked over the bed. Nothing was to be found. He got down on his hands and knees but still saw nothing. Relieved, he rose up and his eyes stopped on the bed. He nearly had a heart attack. On his bed with light brown including black spots and a bright red ball in its mouth, was a puppy? It stopped playing once it saw Keef. Its eye seemed to glow for a moment, but then it turned and ran out the partially opened door. Keef jumped up and staggered out after it. He looked frantically down the hallways, but didn't see anything. Gaz was standing in front of her door, gazing at him as if he was insane.

"What are you looking for?" Gaz asked.

"Did you see that puppy run out of my room?" asked Keef, wide-eyed. Gaz gave him a blank stare and then went down to store her excess stuff. As Keef watched her back, he pondered whether if he was crazy as Dib or had hallucinations.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The four had gathered in the living room to discuss who would work with whom while exploring the house. Keef was set on going with Zim just as Zim was set on not being with Keef. In the end, it was decided that Gaz and Keef would explore the bottom floor while Dib and Zim explored the second.

"Want to check out the family's rooms? I'm _sure _we'll find ghosts there," suggested Dib as he analyzed the map they had brought. Zim frowned.

"Why don't we just get this over with, worm. I'm not fascinated in your 'ghost' fantasies. You humans will believe anything."

Zim said vulgarly.

Dib looked ready to quarrel, but chose to ignore Zim,. After what seemed to Zim like forever, but was actually about 5 minutes, Dib stopped and opened one of the multiple doors that seemed to cover the walls.

"This room belonged to the son of the original owner of this place, David Baxter," Dib informed.

"Looks like you've been doing your research. Look, I don't see any ghosts. Let's go," said Zim.

Dib sighed and turned to Zim, who was waiting by the door.

"Could you be any less enthusiastic?" Dib asked.

"Okay, I will," said Zim, as he grabbed Dib's arm and began to drag him out of the room.

"Zim! I'm staying here and if you go off by yourself something horrible will happen to you!"

Zim swung around to face Dib. "YOU, on the other hand, will be alone in a room where we are most likely to see a ghost. I might be in the halls alone, but I think you would be the one with the ghost problems."

"That may be true, but I have the map."

Zim gave in and leaned against the doorway. Dib continued to spew information on the Dead Flower.

"The mansion's name was originally Flower. David Baxter named it after his first wife, Flower Baxter. They had a son, and his name was Oni. After his wife got sick and died, he renamed the place Dead Flower. Not even a year later, he married again. Not too soon after that, Oni, at the age of 14, disappeared. His new wife disappeared soon afterwards. They had a daughter, Sarah, who disappeared later at the age of about 7. He had several wives and children, all of which mysteriously disappeared while living inside the house. This place was opened for tours, but some of the children brought here were never seen again. Most of them were young males." Zim seemed a little fascinated now.

"Were there any other patterns?" Dib shook his head and searched through one of the bureaus.

"Don't you think you should be worried?" Dib glanced at Zim before going back to rummaging.

Without turning his head he said, " Why should I be?"

"Most of them were young males, correct?"

"I can handle myself, besides, why are worrying about me?" Zim glared and said, "I'm not worried. I will gladly help any ghost who wants you to disappear." Dib shrugged and left the room, wishing he did not have to stick with an insane alien.


	5. Chapter 5

After exploring the house and getting a basic idea of where the bathrooms and such were, they all were stumped. Would they spend 7 days walking around in a house that seemed completely empty and ghostless? Gaz, who had appeared a little interested before, gave up and sat down on the couch in the main hall, where she began to play her GameSlave. Zim also sat down, but in a second Keef was right next to him.

"So buddy, did you see anything cool? We didn't find anything except that old rat nest. I hope we don't see any ghosts. They really scare me, but I know you'llllll protect me won't you best bud? Dearest friend? Fav-"

"Oh, shut up!" said Dib, "He is an alien! And he is just going to use you in his eeeeevil, alien plans. He will probably lay eggs in your stomach and-"

"How dare you insult my best friend! You're the alien, CRAZY!"

"Someday I'll be remembered as a hero for saving the Earth from that..."

Zim rolled his eyes. They were so annoying. While they were engrossed in the fight, Zim got up and left. He walked down one of the hallways he had inspected before. He knew he was not supposed to search around the house alone, but he did not believe in this ghost stupidity. He was, however, careful to remember exactly where he turned so he did not get lost. He had been walking for about fifteen minutes when he heard it.

"Please let me out!"

Zim stopped dead in his tracks. There was nobody else in the house, was there? That was definitely not anybody he knew.

"Help me! ANYBODY?! LET me out!"

Zim took off his wig so that he could hear better and followed the voice. After a little bit of pacing, he came to a door. He could hear someone clawing at the wood on the other side of the door and yelling.

"Is anyone there?" asked Zim.

"HELP! Oh PLEASE help me!!"

Zim took that as a yes, but he debated on whether or not to open the door. What if the human on the other side was dangerous and was in there for a reason? He already had enough problems with the others, and this one sounded like an adult.

"OH PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!!! OH PLEASE HURRY!AAAAHHHHH-"

Zim opened the door. He nearly fainted.

Nothing. Nothing but air. The room was completely empty. It was nothing but wooden walls and a wooden floor. But what was even more disturbing was the fact that the door had no doorknob on the inside. Once you got in, someone had to get you out.

Was he going crazy? Zim closed the door and locked it with the key they had been given. A room that you could not get out of should not be opened. He started back, but kept looking over his shoulder incase something dangerous popped out of the one-way room, which was (Zim hoped) impossible. But after he started walking away he heard crying coming from behind the door. This time the voice was different, and familiar, but he could not place on who it was.

"sobPlease...sniff...let me out Zim...I want to get out...It's so dark...I can't see...please help me...Zim...Zim, it's so dark...I'm so scared..."

Zim ran the rest of the way back.

A pale faced Zim returned to the hall. He had barely remembered to put his wig on before he went in.

Dib was the first one to notice his presence.

"What happened, Zim? You look awful." Zim sank into the nearest chair and managed to say, "I thought I heard someone in one of the rooms, but nothing was there." Gaz shrugged.

"Maybe you just imagined it." She said.

Zim shook his head and said forcefully, " I am SURE I heard it. It kept yelling at me to let him out of the room, and it knew my name."

Zim brought them to the room. It was just as he had left it: empty. But Zim still hated that room. It was terrifying, not to be able to help someone who was begging you to. It made him feel so weak. It was decided to keep the door locked.


End file.
